Egon von Jägerndorf
Ficha Técnica Nome:' Egon' von Jägerndorf Campanha: Dark Crusades Jogador: Baía Sistema: Caçadores Caçados / Lobisomem - Idade das Trevas Informações Básicas Nascimento: 17 de setembro de 1074 Localidade: Jägerndorf - Leste da atual República Tcheca Religião: Cristã Aparência No começo da aventura, Egon está com 21 anos. No auge de seu vigor, o jovem lutador é alto e demonstra grande força e agilidade. Seu cabelo é castanho claro e seus olhos, constantemente desconfiados e agressivos, variam de cor com a luz. Carrega em seu corpo marcas e cicatrizes que prefere não mostrar. História Segundo a história local, desde o começo dos tempos, o clã Jägerndorf habitou e protegeu uma região no extremo leste do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico (para referência, na República Tcheca, essa região viria a se tornar um Ducado apenas em 1377). Os habitantes se tornaram importantes nas regiões próximas por serem um escudo contra invasores de outros reinos. O que motivou o Imperador Conrado II a anexar a região ao Império Germânico, por volta de 1034, e assim ter como um grande aliado e defensor O Escudo do Oriente - Hildebrand von Jägerndorf. Hildebrand e o Império negociavam durante anos uma trégua, tendo como maior motivação o ódio em comum contra muçulmanos e sua crescente expansão. O Imperador e a Igreja, sabendo que sua localização era vital para a ligação com o oriente, ofereceram poderes e cargos para o Hildebrand, elevando um antigo chefe de clã para uma posição de nobre. O Imperador lhe concedeu o título oficial de Conde, pois elevar ao título de Duque não seria aceito pelos nobre antigos e isso poderia causar conflitos internos. Apesar disso, para seu povo, Hildebrand sempre será o primeiro Herzog (Duque) de Jägerndorf. Poucos anos depois, com a morte de Conrado II, seu filho Henrique III e o filho desse, Henrique IV, começaram um processo de distanciamento entre Igreja e Estado. Os Jägerndorf sempre estiveram do lado dos Imperadores que juraram proteger, mas o receio de contrariar a Igreja aumentava com o passar dos anos. Para tentar agradar as duas partes e recuperar parte do prestígio, em 1086, Eckhart von Jägerndorf decide enviar seu filho Arnold para Roma para seguir a carreira cristã, e em 1089 envia a bela Hilda com 18 anos e Egon com 15 anos para fazerem parte da corte do Imperador. Egon e a Família Jägerndorf Egon (A Borda da Espada)' 'é o quarto filho da família Jägerndorf (Aldeia dos Caçadores). Avô: Hildebrand (Espada de Batalha) - O Escudo do Oriente (1009 - 1070) Pai: Eckhart (Borda / Bravo) - 53 anos - Atual Duque (Herzog) da Aldeia dos Caçadores Mãe: Brünhild (Proteção de Batalha) - 42 anos Irmãos: Adolf - 26 anos; e os gêmeos Arnorld e Hilda - 24 anos Grande símbolo do clã Jägerndorf, Hildebrand vivia da guerra e na guerra teve todas suas conquistas. Seu porte físico lembrava um urso selvagem, era alto e com uma força descomunal, mesmo quando comparado aos grandes guerreiros. Tinha barba e cabelos castanhos e espessos, os quais não se importava em mantê-los limpos. Ao receber o controle de suas terras, Hildebrand deu início ao período mais próspero da região. Juntando boa parte das riquezas através de conquistas de povos rivais ele manteve seu "ducado" sem preocupações durante anos, mas como ponto fraco, era um péssimo administrador. Sem o planejamento adequado, o povoado nunca se desenvolveu como as grandes capitais, e deixou como herança para o seu filho e sucessor, Eckhart, uma região com um grande potencial, mas pouco explorado. Ele era o segundo na linha e nunca foi o preferido do seu pai e do seu povo, mas com a morte do irmão mais velho, teve que assumir uma posição que não era sua e fazer o melhor possível. Eckhart conseguiu melhorar as condições do povoado, mas sem as glórias das conquistas, Jägerndorf vive um momento de decadência na região. Acima do peso, calvo e com uma certa aparência patética, não inspira a confiança para um povo guerreiro. Entre seus filhos, Adolf é certamente o herdeiro com todas as condições de reviver a época de Hildebrand, inclusive lembrando uma versão jovem do avô, sendo preparado desde cedo para assumir esse cargo. Apesar de não demonstrar tanto afeto, Adolf sempre se preocupou e protegeu seus irmãos, assim como o seu povo. Os gêmeos Arnold e Hilda são opostos desde o nascimento. Loiros e com olhos claros e esguios como a mãe, Brünhild, os dois são fisicamente parecidos, mas tem personalidades muito diferentes. Arnold se destacava pela inteligência, mas não demonstra qualquer tipo de emoção, sendo quase impossível ler suas intenções. Não se pode afirmar que seja uma pessoa ruim, então a família o considera apenas fechado e extremamente racional. A bela e sorridente Hilda, por outro lado, era a luz de Jägerndorf, um exemplo de bondade. Orgulho de seus pais, era talentosa em várias artes e conseguia trazer beleza e paz mesmo em tempos difíceis. Egon era o mais divertido e brincalhão dos irmãos. Sua aparência é uma mistura dos pais, com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos que variavam com a luz entre o negro e o verde. Ágil e atrevido, sempre encontrava uma forma perturbar a vida de alguém no povoado apenas pela diversão. Quando recebeu a notícia de que conheceria a capital com a irmã preferida, parecia uma criança comemorando. A Família Imperial Durante um ano e sete meses os irmãos tiveram uma vida plena e tranquila. Estavam totalmente confortáveis e quase se sentiam em casa. Eventualmente participando de momentos importantes, como presenciar o casamento de Henrique IV com Adelaide, obviamente numa distância considerável, ao lado nobre menores. Os irmãos se consideravam invisíveis no meio de diversas pessoas importantes, mas não sabiam que eram notados. No final de 1091, fatos estranhos e inexplicados até hoje ocorreram com os irmãos na alta corte, culminando na fuga de Egon e Hilda para sua terra natal. Egon voltava coberto de cicatrizes em formatos que lembravam símbolos demoníacos. Hilda tinha uma aparência cadavérica e não demonstrava mais reações. A transformação de Egon começa na noite em que foi raptado com a irmã. Foi mantido preso com correntes, em uma cela sem luz natural e sem higiene. Pelo que ele se lembra, ficar nessa sala eram os melhores momentos dessa época. Quando vinham buscá-lo, a cada 7 dias, vendavam seus olhos e queimavam folhas para que cheirasse a fumaça. Caminhava enjoado por um corredor. Esse caminho variava, sendo em certos momentos fétido e úmido e em outros, perfumado com um chão macio. Prendiam seu corpo numa de cruz e ficava de cabeça para baixo enquanto sua pele era cortada. Ouvia gritos que não conseguia identificar, pareciam uma vozes estranhas numa língua que não conhecia, às vezes pareciam ordens e ameaças, sempre alto, sempre perto, entravam em sua cabeça e, mesmo depois de voltar para a cela, continuavam ecoando na sua mente enfraquecida. Tinha visões com fogo, morte, doença, pessoas mascaradas, sangue, punhais, corpos desmembrados e todo tipo de atrocidade causada pela humanidade. E se lembrava principalmente do choro e dos gritos da irmã. Nem sempre acontecia, algumas vezes eram outras pessoas, mas os lamentos eram os mesmos. Isso aumentava seu ódio, odiava todos eles e se odiava. Não podia protegê-la, e nunca teve forças para isso. Com o tempo conseguiu ter uma noção do prédio que estava. Escutou e sentiu todo o espaço. No mapa criado em sua cabeça, juntando todos os pedaços de lembranças desde que foram raptados, e sentidos que se tornavam cada vez mais aguçados, agora sabia onde sua irmã estava e por onde deveriam sair. A rotina era a mesma, mas Egon ficou menos resistente. Várias semanas se passaram até permitir um erro daqueles que o buscavam. Unhas e dentes eram a única coisa que precisava, e foi com isso que rasgou gargantas, perfurou olhos e desfigurou aqueles que o prendiam. Não foi um homem, apenas uma Besta cega, banhada de sangue. Essa visão teria aterrorizado a irmã meses atrás, mas foi apenas mais uma imagem criada na sua mente esgotada. Egon ainda não sabe como saiu de lá, se teve ajuda ou como sobreviveram numa floresta densa nos primeiros dias de viagem. Um dia, próximo de suas terras, acordou como se tivesse passado por um pesadelo. Continuou andando com Hilda, pedindo ajuda de camponeses até serem encontrados por Adolf. Poucas vezes Egon e Hilda tiveram um abraço tão caloroso e seguro na vida, finalmente estavam em casa. Neste momento a história se divide em duas versões: A primeira conta que o Imperador é uma criatura vil que usava servos e filhos de pequenos nobres para rituais satanistas. Depois de ganhar a confiança dos irmãos, ele teria aprisionado os dois por mais de 6 meses em seu templo secreto, e realizado com seus nobres mais próximos, todos os tipos de desejos do seu deus negro. A segunda versão afirma que tudo não passa de um plano da Imperatriz e da Igreja para desestabilizar o governo de Henrique IV. Hilda e Egon teriam sido sequestrados por alguém de sua confiança (alguns citam até que Arnold estaria envolvido) e foram forçados até o limite por pessoas que se identificavam como "Os Filhos de Satã". Ao chegarem em Jägerndorf, Egon e Hilda já tinha suas mentes completamente destruídas e se lembravam de pouca coisa. Eckhart, vendo a destruição de seus filhos mais frágeis e queridos, decidiu se rebelar contra o Imperador, aquele que considerava um protetor, e tomou o partido da Igreja. De Volta Para Casa Nos últimos 3 anos, Egon amadureceu e passou por um treinamento intensivo com o irmão, Adolf, e dessa forma quase se igualando aos grandes guerreiros de Jägerndorf. Não parava nunca e passava mais tempo na floresta do que em casa. Jurou que nunca mais seria incapaz de defender sua família e que um dia encontraria seus raptores para se vingar. Hilda voltou para a realidade aos poucos, tentava retomar suas atividades e parecia não se lembrar dos acontecimentos. Com o tempo, reaprendeu a sorrir e ser simpática, mas a alegria nos olhos não aparecia mais como antes. Depois do retorno, Egon ainda teve que passar por vários rituais de purificação de almas, pela sua e da irmã. Bispos foram enviados por Roma com a missão de trazer Egon e sua família de volta para o caminho de Deus. Rezavam enquanto ferros em formatos sacros eram aquecidos até ficarem incandescentes, e foram usados para destruir as imagens de satã em sua pele. Com isso pretendiam acabar com a possessão que Hilda sofria. A dor para Egon não foi pior que a dos tempos na cela, mas em parte se questionava sobre esses novos rituais. Ouviu boatos na cidade que diziam que a Igreja teria participação no seu terror, e que agora estariam tentando esconder provas. "Pode ser verdade? Seriam eles? A Igreja poderia ter feito isso?" - pensava cada vez que um dos ferros queimava sua pele. Embora tivesse essa dúvida, todo seu ódio estava voltado para o Imperador. Em 1095, Arnold volta para Jägerndorf, causando uma surpresa para todos. Ele falava em nome de um importante bispo de Roma, com a ordem de recrutar homens importantes do leste e levá-los para receberem uma missão do papa. Não deu detalhes sobre sua rápida ascensão dentro da Igreja e parecia particularmente interessado em salvar a alma de sua irmã gêmea. Por isso convocou Egon para acompanhá-lo na viagem de encontro ao exército que partiria para Constantinopla. De lá, apenas Egon partiria para uma missão santa que resgataria a alma de Hilda. Partes Históricas Envolvidas Sacro Império Romano-Germânico O império quase entrou em colapsou na Controvérsia da Investidura, na qual o Papa Gregório VII declarou a excomunhão do rei Henrique IV (rei em 1056, imperador de 1084 a 1106). Embora ele tenha voltado atrás em 1077 Caminhada a Canossa, a excomunhão teve fortes conseqüências. Durante isso, os duques alemães elegeram um segundo, Rodolfo, Duque da Suábia, na qual Henrique IV conseguiu derrotar apenas depois de uma guerra de três anos em 1080. Os místicos pilares do império foram permanentemente abalados; o rei alemão foi humilhado. Mais importante ainda, a igreja era claramente um jogador independente no sistema político do império, não sujeita à autoridade imperial. Questão das Investiduras Em 1073, Hildebrando da Toscânia, que havia ocupado vários cargos eclesiásticos na Cúria Romana desde o pontificado de Leão, e também tido uma formação na Abadia de Cluny, se torna papa e assume o nome de Gregório VII, imediatamente adotando uma série de medidas ascetas e monásticas, e iniciando o movimento conhecido como Reforma Gregoriana, decretando que o só o Papa podia nomear ou destituir os clérigos ou movê-los de suas sés. Nesta época, o Sacro Imperador Henrique IV, já havia nomeado seus próprios bispos, muitos deles proibidos de exercerem suas funções religiosas por simonia, e reagiu a esta declaração de Gregório VII, enviando uma carta na qual ele retirou o apoio imperial a Gregório, em termos inequívocos, sendo a carta intitulada "Henrique, rei não por usurpação, mas através da ordenação sagrada de Deus, a Hildebrando, neste momento não papa, mas falso monge". Henrique considerou o papa deposto e apelou para a eleição de um novo pontífice. Desenvolveu-se então um conflito aberto entre eles, que ficou conhecido como "Questão das Investiduras". A situação se tornou ainda mais grave quando Henrique IV nomeou seu capelão, Tedaldo, um sacerdote milanês, como bispo de Milão, quando um outro sacerdote de Milão, Atto, já tinha sido escolhido em Roma pelo papa para a candidatura. Em 1076, Gregório excomungou o imperador e também o considerou deposto. Uma vez que os príncipes alemães e a aristocracia alegavam autonomia em relação ao império, com a instalação de senhorios locais sobre os camponeses e os bens, já tendo se rebelado contra o imperador na Primeira Batalha de Langensalza em 1075, eles apoiaram a deposição do rei. Assim Henrique IV não teve escolha, e em 1077 viajou para Canossano norte da Itália para encontrar o Papa e pedir desculpas pessoalmente, como penitência por seus pecados, ele usava uma túnica de lã e estava descalço na neve, no meio do inverno, esse episódio se tornou conhecido como a Penitência de Canossa. Gregório retirou a excomunhão, mas os aristocratas alemães, cuja rebelião ficou conhecida como a Grande Revolta Saxã, elegeram um rei rival, Rudolf von Rheinfeld. Henrique IV, em seguida, pode reunir suas forças e proclamou o antipapa Clemente III como substituto de Gregório. Em 1081, Henrique IV, capturou e executou Rudolf, e no mesmo ano, ele invadiu Roma com a intenção de remover forçadamente Gregório VII. Gregório convocou seus aliados normandos no sul da Itália em 1085, que acabaram saqueando a cidadee foi forçado a fugir para o sul com os normandos. Ele morreu logo depois no exílio em Salerno, suas últimas palavras teriam sido: "Dilexi iustitiam et odivi iniquitatem propterea morior in exilio" ("Eu amei a justiça e odiei a iniqüidade; por isso, morro no exílio"). Vida Familiar de Henrique IV Em 14 de Agosto de 1089 Henrique IV casou-se com Eupraxia de Kiev (1071 - 20 de julho de 1109), filha de Vsevolod I de Kiev, príncipe de Kiev e de Maria Monomach, que adotou o nome "Adelaide" quando foi coroada. Em 1094, Adelaide participa numa rebelião contra o seu marido, acusando-o de mantê-la prisioneira, de forçá-la a participar em orgias e de pretender fazer uma missa negra sobre o seu corpo desnudo. Fonte: Henrique IV do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico Antes da Noite Eterna A noite já avançava no Caern, os últimos preparativos daquele dia já haviam se encerrado, e boa parte da comunidade já se recolhia ou estava de saída para caçar. Um jovem do clã encontra Egon em uma clareira no meio da floresta. Distante nos seus pensamentos, Egon encarava a Lua com uma certa melancolia, não aparentando a constante de loucura e tenebrosidade. Suas espadas repousavam em uma grande pedra, brilhando com a luz do luar. - Já viu muitos rituais aqui, garoto? O jovem parecia surpreso, sua habilidade de ser quase imperceptível se destacava no clã, e agora seu plano de apenas observar este estranho ser tinha falhado. - Poucos, acho que só os que não tem importância... Egon permanece sentado, sem se importar com a presença dele. - Passei por vários em minha vida... ou o que quer que seja isso. O resultado é esse corpo. - Mas aqui não fazemos desse tipo (espero...). Que tipo de ritual te deixou desse jeito? - Não foi um, nem dois. Minha história começa antes de todos aqueles que você conhece, antes de pais, antes de avós dessa vila. Já vivi mais do que um Garou deveria. - Então você é um daqueles que a gente tem que caçar? - De certa forma sim. - E quando foi isso? Quando você se tornou assim? - Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar, houve um tempo que essa região era conhecida por concentrar os maiores guerreiros das terras do leste, e o maior de todos foi meu avô Hildebrand. Ele que tornou essa região conhecida como O Escudo do Oriente, pois aqui o Império estaria protegido. Infelizmente, a proximidade com o imperador da época não se tornou uma coisa boa para os Jägerndorf. Esse maldito que começou tudo. Ainda carrego sua marca e não tive chance de rasgar o corpo do desgraçado de baixo para cima. O jovem sente uma aura vulcânica dominar o ambiente, mas Egon não se move. - Foi o primeiro ritual, comigo e com minha irmã. Talvez tenha sido o pior, pois tirou tudo de nós. Jovens igual a você, com uma vida alegre e despreocupada pela frente. - Mas a nossa vida não é fácil, estamos sempre alertas aqui, sem descanso. - Natural. Essa região já foi muito mais tranquila. Talvez tenha sido esse o nosso erro. Confiar demais em outros. Isso que nos trouxe a ruína. Leva tempo para reconstruir, mas dessa vez o Escudo deve ser inquebrável. Sem perceber, Egon desenha com a unha o Escudo dos Jägerndorf na pedra. - Muita dor nos foi causada nesse ritual maldito, muita dor eu passei tentando me limpar depois. E para nada. Padres inúteis, nunca souberam do que se tratava, só me queimavam. Mas o pior foi a minha impotência, um fraco que não podia ajudar sua irmã. Nada do que eu fiz, antes e depois a salvou. Seu caminho deve ter sido pior que o meu. Pela primeira vez na conversa, Egon demonstra desconforto, mas retoma. - Minha esperança era partir numa cruzada. A Grande Cruzada. Pfff. Eles mal sabiam o que estavam fazendo, e eu também. Me aliando com pedre louco, comerciante suicida, cavaleiros errantes e que não passavam confiança. Em minha primeira missão perdi essa espada - passando a mão sobre a lâmina da Espada Jägerndorf - presente de meu avô para meu irmão mais velho, que me deu para que pudesse ajudar na minha missão. Jovem tolo. Várias vezes enganado. Várias vezes marionete de jogos idiotas. Após essa primeira missão, começamos a trabalhar com (ou para) um sujeito, Lodin, para recuperar artefatos sagrados, que viriam a garantir o sucesso da Cruzada. Ser desprezível, talvez tenha apenas mais uma peça. Mas nessa época, ele já possuía um grande poder e nos convencer a segui-lo até descobrir todos os itens. Estranho pensar agora que tivemos tantos artefatos sagrados na mão, e que conseguimos usar apenas para fins medíocres e egoístas. Nessa época o grupo que me acompanhava também se renovou, os seres estranhos foram substituídos por outros mais valorosos. A primeira foi Bertha, menina deveras estranha, mas sua ferocidade sempre me impressionou. Essa sim teria sido uma verdadeira Jägerndorf. Ao final dessa jornada, com os artefatos em mãos, fomos ao Templo de Salomão. Ainda lembro de Lodin tentando montar o quebra-cabeça, com um cálice, um cajado, um manto, um pedaço de lança e o que restava de uma coroa de espinhos; para revelar o conteúdo da Arca da Aliança. Esse deve ter sido o último momento que fomos inocentes dessa forma. Estavam em quatro quando apareceram, mas não tivemos qualquer chance, fomos dominados e humilhados, depois aprisionados. Falaram que tínhamos escolha. Que escolha? Se soubesse teria optado pela morte, ali, naquele local sagrado. Mas não poderia, ainda tinha que salvar minha irmã. Esses quatro eram do grupo autodenominado A Família. Eles que nos mantém como serviçais durante esses anos todos. A minha transformação em um deles foi diferente, algo que não deveria ser criado. Passei por mais rituais (talvez por isso não me aprofundei tanto nessa área), cada vez mais dolorosos e profanos. Os dois seres que mais odeio estavam envolvidos, um deles é meu irmão, Arnold, aquele que deveria trazer a proteção divina para nossa família e agora é aquele que vou caçar até o fim dos tempos. O outro é Thierry, um poderoso mago que sempre buscou mais e mais poder, desgraçando a vida de todos em seu caminho. Esse eu não vou deixar morrer tão rapidamente. Depois de transformado, ainda encontrei Hilda, minha irmã que não via há anos, e que pensava estar salva com nossa família. Novamente ela sofreu o mesmo, falhei mais uma vez. Após um treinamento, fomos enviados para algumas missões comandadas por membros dA Família. A primeira foi com Albert, meu antigo mestre. Parte da missão envolvia luta com bestas ferozes, o que mais me agrada. Mas as seguintes sempre foram complexas e sempre envolviam merdas causadas por membros da Família. Fomos usados para cuidar dessa sujeira toda que eles criaram. Obedecemos ao segundo membro, Khalil, em seu eterno joguinho com Kane, um pobre diabo que parece mais perturbado a cada dia, e claro, o maldito Thierry envolvido. Mas essa missão nos trouxe a Gladyr, outra criança usada pela Família. Essa criança tinha sido criada em Jägerndorf, o que já criaria uma conexão entre nós, mas sua aparência frágil me lembrava Hilda. Junto de Bertha e do inconstante Francesc, seriam protegidos por mim. A próxima missão foi nosso maior fracasso. Ao tentar invadir um castelo em Portugal, as duas crianças conheceram mais horrores desse mundo, culminando na morte da pobre criatura Gladyr, que provavelmente te deixaria sem dormir se visse sua forma escondida. Francesc a trouxe de volta, mas a que preço? Fomos ajudados por um novo integrante, La Escuridon, mas ainda sim tivemos perdas severas e anos de aprisionamento. Depois, fomos tratados apenas como ferramentas perdidas por um tempo e logo colocados novamente para atuar nos assuntos pendentes da família. O irresponsável Luca nos ensinando A Responsabilidade, que piada. Aliás, se souber de um certo Lorde Pregon da Dinamarca e sua derrota numa arena espanhola, saiba que forças ocultas atuaram fortemente para lhe prejudicar. O jovem Garou não sabe como reagir, poderia rir, mas e se essa risada custasse sua vida. - Em seguida fomos para a Dinamarca, resolver uma disputa para Eric, o Viking. Infelizmente novamente tivemos uma baixa, a vida de Bertha se encerrava na luta final. E o mais triste foi vê-la se tornar uma de nós, até o seu descanso foi negado. De lá fomos para nossa última missão de aprendizado. Mais um jogo irritante, mas que nos ensinou a não deixar assuntos pendentes, mesmo que seja destruindo. Após essas missões, fomos liberados para seguir nossos caminhos, resolver assuntos pessoais e treinar. Optei por treinar com Albert, Eric Max, buscando força física e com Ulrich, para conseguir me aperfeiçoar em outras áreas. Me arrependo amargamente de ter convivido com aquele demônio por tanto tempo. O mais importante para mim era buscar a minha família, voltei para essas terras e fui severamente expulso. Um tirano maldito tinha se apossado de tudo, meu pai enviado como um louco para uma ilha ao sul, onde definhou e morreu. Sobre meus irmãos, nunca mais encontrei Hilda, Adolf estava desaparecido e Arnold… Arnold crescia na Igreja, com mais poder. Fora de alcance mais uma vez. Mais uma vez Egon se inflama por dentro. Dessa vez demonstra claramente. - Mas meu tempo pessoal tinha acabado. Voltaríamos para as missões dA Família. Mas dessa vez foi mais… interessante. Bertha tinha um problema com sua mãe e deveria entrar na Umbra, mas para cruzar essa linha teríamos que optar entre duas possibilidades que me atormentaram. Uma contando com a ajuda de Thierry e com um sacrifício de um familiar, o que me ajuda a pensar em novas formas de matá-lo, e outra, fazendo um acordo com Dançarinos da Espiral Negra. - o sangue do jovem parece congelar ao ouvir esse nome - No qual eu deveria me transformar num deles. Aceitei o sacrifício da segunda opção e partimos para a Umbra Profunda. Logo ela se revela uma passagem para a lendária Asgard e outros reinos que só conhecemos por histórias. Lá encontrei meu avô, que sensação maravilhosa descobrir que foi recompensado pelo guerreiro que foi aqui. Encontramos deuses, enfrentei Fenrir! - há muito tempo Egon não se sentia animado assim - E impedimos o Ragnarok iniciado pela velha mãe de Bertha. Odin nos agradeceu. - uma pausa - Mas como tudo em nossa jornada, fomos trazidos de volta à nossa realidade… e era hora de pagar o preço… A expressão do rosto de Egon se torna sombria, um pouco de loucura retorna em seu olhar perdido. - Fomos encontrados por Hálito da Wyrm, a mulher desgraçada que nos fez a oferta, antes que fosse possível planejar qualquer escapatória. Fui aprisionado enquanto meus companheiros buscavam uma forma de evitar o ritual, mas pouco puderam fazer, me trazendo apenas um colar de proteção, ou algo assim. O ritual se iniciou e mais uma vez eu fui quebrado. A destruição mais profunda que passei, não era apenas meu corpo e minha mente que estavam sendo rasgados, meu espírito também se partiu na descida, tudo o que era Egon von Jägerndorf deixou de existir. Andava por um corredor escuro, vi imagens de meu pai matando e incendiando o seu próprio povo, senti novamente a tortura com Hilda, dessa vez causada por Adolf, minha mente se corrompeu nesse momento. Um labirinto sem saída, me causa fúria, quebro, caio, enfrento Arnold, minha mãe agredida pelo monstro pai, Adolf em seu cavalo corta meu braço, desço mais, mais dor, meu avô me corta, me marca, por que?, não merecia isso, Thierry novamente, até ele, não consigo mais, Hilda me perdoe Arca caio mais fundo a ponte um panobranco não mãe de Bertha um morto queméoassassino precisodeumculpado oqueeufiz eumatei?eumateiéoqueeufaço oqueeusou tenhoquedestruirtudotemqueacabar precisocontinuareuvoumorreracabartudovaiacabarHUUUUUUUUUUUUU Egon respira fundo como um afogado retirado da água. Está transformado em Crinos. A pedra na sua frente tem marcas profunda de suas garras. O garoto, que até o momento estava encantado com as histórias, já se encolhia atrás de uma árvore. Minutos se passam em silêncio. O jovem não ousa se mexer. Pânico e curiosidade se misturam. Sabe que tem pouca chance de sobreviver se for notado, não consegue controlar seu coração batendo quase fora do peito. Egon se acalma e chama o garoto de volta. - O pior tinha passado. Fui puxado de volta, no meio de um combate, mas esse eu podia entender. Cheiro de sangue podre no ar, tudo estava banhado com isso. Após o ritual e a batalha, o que restou é isso que você vê, mas sem esse braço que recuperei depois. No mesmo dia fomos convocados por Lodin, sempre ele, para mais uma missão da Família. A missão seria apenas investigar uma seita numa ilha grega, mas como todos os problemas deles, havia muito por trás. Ao chegar na ilha já tivemos uma recepção dos humanos que nos marcou, retribuímos posteriormente. Entramos numa mina que parecia não ter fim, e lá fomos testados até o limite. O estranho La Escuridon não foi habilidoso o suficiente e seus restos ficaram por lá mesmo. Mas por uma obra do destino, substituímos o nosso integrante estranho no grupo. Malik estava aprisionado nas minas, e anteriormente já trabalhava para a Família. Tive a chance de retornar ao que era, quando ajudamos um ser infernal a se libertar. Lilith também queria destruir a Família, mas já tinha descido bastante, o que me importava agora era aumentar meu poder de destruição. Voltamos para relatar (quase tudo) o que tinha acontecido na ilha, isso causou uma divergência dentro da Família, é sempre bom ver as peças importantes se enfrentando e desconfiando uns dos outros. Imediatamente fomos enviados para outra missão, resgatar as lendárias Éguas de Diomedes. Durante a busca, enfrentamos o poderoso Hércules, um grande semideus de uma religião já esquecida. Mais uma vez encontramos e fizemos acordos com seres infernais, o que não é de se espantar nesse momento. Uma bela Succubus que nos premiou (e me premiou) por ajudá-la a enfrentar e banir o pai dela. Com as éguas, retornamos ao castelo da Família, para o começo do Fim. Madrugada adentro, o garoto não conseguia parar de ouvir, e Egon, de contar sua saga. - Já no castelo, a Família nos revela seus plano. Somos seus Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Devemos trazer o tormento para a humanidade e assim iniciar os seus planos de conquista suprema. Apocalipse… Vamos mostrar a eles o que é Apocalipse… Também encontramos Lodin, pela última vez. Pagou o preço de ser descoberto antes da hora, talvez tivesse alguma utilidade afinal. Nesse período tive meu braço e partes do corpo restaurados, a máquina de destruição estava completa. Mas o interessante foi presenciar os diversos interesses dos membros da Família se chocando, conhecer os perigos dos poderes do Magos e dos Templários, que sempre estão à espreita. Será que eles serão nossos aliados, ou devem ser destruídos como todos? Depois de quase um século, retornei para Jägerndorf. Em busca de um sobrinho perdido, voltei a essa terra esquecida, e que considerava perdida. Me surpreendi ao saber que meu irmão Adolf fez de tudo para manter a nossa linha. Meus descendentes estavam aqui, e estavam se firmando. Algo que nunca busquei e me culpo todos os dias. O Escudo do Oriente está sendo construído novamente. - Você fala dos dois anciões que nos deixaram? Agora eles falaram que seríamos o Escudo de Gaia. - Sim. Meus maiores tesouros perdidos, nunca estive ao lado deles e mesmo assim fizeram de tudo para manter Jägerndorf como um nome a ser respeitado. Agora Agatha tem essa missão. É hora de honrá-los, trazendo de volta os tempos de glória para o clã e para essa região. O novo garou fica desconfortável, mas nada fala. - Depois daqui, ainda sofri uma de minhas piores derrotas. No momento crítico, fui abatido e não pude confrontar Hálito da Wyrm e seu clã. Pouco me restou de esperança, mas reencontro isso quando venho aqui. O Fim está próximo, garoto. Um fim. Algo que vai mudar tudo, ou destruir tudo. Depende de nossas escolhas agora. E como almas tão corrompidas como a minha e de meu grupo saberá o que é certo, o que é melhor? Então se proteja, e proteja sua família, seus amigos, suas terras. As garras de um Jägerndorf sempre serão usadas para a proteção do que realmente importa. A Lua está quase se encontrando com o horizonte quando o jovem se levanta. Se sente extremamente cansado, e lembra dos afazeres do dia que vai nascer, suspirando. - Vá descansar o que puder, como todos aqui, terá muito trabalho daqui pra frente. O garoto se despede e parte cambaleando. Após momentos de silêncio, Egon se levanta. - Você tem treinado bastante com ele. Dá pra sentir sua vontade de ferro. Agatha se revela. Tinha passado boa parte da noite escutando os dois. - Ainda precisa de muito. Como todos os jovens daqui… Se pudesse retornar um tempo para ensiná-los... - Nada do que aprendi deve ser ensinado. Jägerndorf não precisará disso. - Mas ainda vamos te ajudar nesses momentos finais. - Não ele. Seu filho não participará. - Ele nunca aceitaria isso. - Ele deve proteger o que vocês tem agora. Já estou arriscando muito colocando você nisso. Agatha concorda. Apesar do espírito guerreiro, lhe cortava o coração a possibilidade de ter sua cria envolvida. Essa ordem era um alívio. E entrega para Egon alguns papéis com anotações. - Você deveria ler isso antes de partir. São anotações de seu irmão… Os dois se despedem com um abraço silencioso. Por um momento, antes do Fim, Egon não era Sangue Podre.Category:Personagens